Slyther'in to My Heart
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Severus is now in his fifth year, and lost his one and only friend. But not to freet because he has meet someone new. Within his new house. But she's everything he despises, though he still finds himself allowing himself to befriend her. Pushing him to do things that he wouldn't on his own, molding him into a better person. But sooner she disappears and appears again in his life.OC
1. Prolouge

_**Hello sorry it's been a while, but heres a new story on severus snape. Found out my recent obsession. **_

_**So i don't own any characters from J.K Rowling except my new characters. **_

* * *

The castle was dark, the black heavy clouds roaming the darkening skies. The hallways unlighted for it was way past the student's curfew, not even Peeves on this night roamed the halls. The only light came from the occasionally lightening when it strike. Thunder boomed and echoed in every room and hallway, the rains rhyme hitting harshly.

Out in the Forbidden Forest came a dark hood figure, with long black cloak drenched from all the rain. The mysterious figure looked up to the castle. Then slowly sinking back into the shadows trying to find a undetected way inside.

The hooded figure was now running in the hall towards certain gargoyles, very memorable from all the past visits.

But before the hooded figure can reach them an incisional great burn erupted upon the left shoulder, making the mysterious person buckle its knees to the ground. Grabbing at the very spot as the hooded figure regained the footing and continued in front of the gargoyles.

"Password"

"Fanged Frisbees."

The gargoyle nodded and moved aside as stairs began to ascend. The hooded figure stepped onto the twirling staircase, waiting till it came to a stop.

The hurried deep knocks ravished the wooden door. Supposing to sound hard and frantic instead coming out fragile and light.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The door creaked open as the wizard behind it spoke, " I would recognize that knock anywhere."

The wizard wore light blue robes and a matching night hat, seeing as it is late. He's long white beard reaching very low along with his hair. And upon his cricked nose were half-moon spectacles, to which he looked over to see. "Miss Victoria Sinclair?"

The cloaked figure tore off her hood. Her raven black hair cascading down in slight waves as she looked up at the old wizard with pleading, regret, and desperation in her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore, I need your help.

"I've made a giant mistake."


	2. Chapter 1

_**So here is the first installment of Slyther'in to my heart. i'm sorry if i'm moving slowly in this chapter between the two but i'm getting there especially for what I have planned for the next chapter. **_

_**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and some plot scene except for my own. **_

_First Impressions_

_Chapter 1 _

Severus sat in the Great Hall in Hogwarts brooding over his breakfast. He didn't sip anything from his goblet filled to the rim with pumpkin juice; he didn't eat anything on his plate. His mind was still reeling on what happened even if it did happen two weeks ago.

Even during his fifth year James and Sirius continue to make his life here at Hogwarts regrettable every time he so happens to cross their path. And two weeks ago it was the most humiliating thing they have ever done to him. They jinxed him into the air his feet bonded together as he was levitated in the air upside down; they threated to pull down his trousers and show case his underpants to other students including Lily. Once Severus managed himself free onto his own feet turned to give James a good verbal lashing, but in the mist of his anger and attempt to recover his lost dignity he inadvertently called Lily (his now ex best friend) a mudblood.

He's continuously apologized to her, but Lily still refuses to forgive him.

Severus sighed and pushed his plate away from himself getting up.

Avery and Mulciber both looked up from their breakfasts.

Avery swallowed and raised his eyebrow at Snape," Something wrong?"

"Still brooding over that red headed mudblood?" Mulciber asked though sounding more like a statement.

Snape shook his head," Just thought of heading towards the common room for a little before class." The two nodded.

He walked down the great hall out through the big walls heading towards the dungeons.

And luck being on his side he ran into the Marauders all blocking his path. James and Sirius both smirking his way twirling their wands in their hands, Severus slowly moved his hand towards his. They stood in the center of their little group. On Sirius left was Remus and Sofia while over on James left was Peter.

James smirked," All alone Snivelly."

"Of course Prongs didn't you hear Evans canned him to the curve." Sirius said smiling cockily towards Snape's now scowling face.

"Padfoot, come on let's just go," Red said as she scowled over at Snape," Somebodies bound to be coming this way."

"Listen to your keeper, Black." Severus spat back.

Sirius raised his wand, but in seconds all the Marauders came stumbling down as if an invisible force came and knocked them all down. Severus stood shocked and still as he can feel light breathing behind him, so he stood quiet stoically still.

Not a moment after did Filch come running around the corner and pointed a accusing finger at the Marauders. "You five, it was you lot I just know it." Filch practically screeched at them.

Sofia, also known as Red, looked over at Sirius and James," What did you two do?"

Sirius shook his head and began to think," We didn't have anything planned for Filch today but anyways…RUN!"

And with that the five marauders ran down the hall Filch on their heels. But still Severus felt a presence behind him even though he couldn't see anyone behind him. He knew it wasn't any of the ghosts not Peeves or even the Bloody Baron.

"They're gone." The hidden body whispered in relief.

Severus snapped and turned around to face the wall where a disillusionment charm was lifted and there stood Victoria Sinclair a fellow Slytherin the same year as him. She wore a small smirk on her lightly pale face her grey blue eyes shining with mischief her dark brown hair in a loose pony tail.

She let out a small laugh," Sorry about that Severus. Using you as a shield and all."

Severus only nodded," it's okay Sinclair." As he turned again and walked towards the dungeons, hoping to continue his trip alone only to be interrupted by footsteps beside him.

Victoria smiled up to him," You don't mind if I join you, Severus on your trip to the dungeons I seemed to have forgotten my herbology text book."

Severus only nodded as they continued their walk down to the dungeons, in a silence that was surprisingly comfortable.

He looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be a few inches shorter than he was and was a very petite girl. He noticed how her grey blue eyes seemed to pierce whatever they look at, her dark brown hair shinning silky in the light. She walked with elegance as any pure-blood he was to see. The small smile on her lips seeming to hold happiness and confidence, he hasn't spoken to Sinclair for more than just casualties of politeness.

Severus decided to break the silence," So are you willing to share your doings to clear up this curiosity."

Victoria's eyes sparkled as she nodded," Mrs. Norris continuously harassed my owl Cole, so I decided to give the cat a slight make over is all in one of my favorite colors."

Severus shook his head at the thought of Mrs. Norris's fur dyed an odd color.

"Though the icing on the cake had to be when Filch blamed the Marauders. Potter and Black surely are far more deserving than I was for any punishment."

Severus raised his eyebrow in amusement," Any distaste on the batch of Marauders."

Victoria only shook her head," It's just Potter and Black are so egotistical is maddening. They think themselves heroes for what they do to others. I just have a far belief of revenge when it comes to those two."

Before any other words were said they came upon a stone wall. Severus touched the cold stone wall and stated the password, thus revealing the passage into the Slytherin Common room.

"You were rather nice company Severus, thank you." Victoria said smiling as she didn't allow him to answer as she made her way over to the girls dormitory.

Severus watched as the girl left, this girl was nothing like Lily Evans not even in the slightest. Maybe the only thing in common they may have was the kindness they showed toward him.

**So your all probably all wondering who Red a.k.a Sofia is. She is a character in another story I am currently writing and I will like to connect all my Harry Potter fanfictions so they can fit like a puzzle piece. So yeah thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here's another chapter. Please enjoy.**_

_**I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's Characters or plot except for my own.**_

* * *

_She's a Lady _

_Chapter 2_

A haughty giggle rang through the chattering great hall this morning during breakfast. But Severus could care less about all the happy laughter around him it didn't concern him. Well that's what he thought until the giggling came closer to him almost as if he was right next to him.

This time he turned to his left to see Avery, Mulciber, and Sinclair walking over towards him. Avery threw his arm around Victoria's shoulder earning him an eye roll from her as she shrugged his arm off her.

"As if Avery, I'd rather kiss a Hippogriff than date you." Victoria said with a teasing flirty smile.

Than Victoria continued to walk up to her groups of friends at the head of the Slytherin table away from the two boys who stopped walking and stared at her.

Mulciber laughed and Avery called out to Sinclair. He put his hand over his heart and clutched at his chest," Ouch Sinclair don't be such an ice queen."

Victoria just threw her head back and laughed. As she passed Severus she turned to him and smiled. "Hello Snape."

Severus nodded towards her and continued to eat his breakfast. That was until a howling Avery and Mulciber sat before him at the table as they began to pile food on their plates each.

Evan Rosier sat down besides Snape as he too began to pile food onto his plate. "Have you guys seen Sinclair this morning? She is just like great wine getting finer and finer as time goes by." He said as he caught her eye throwing her a wink. To which she rolled her eyes and turned back to talking to her friends.

The guys around Severus continued to talk about any girl especially Sinclair in a matter any hormonal fifteen year old would speak of any girl that is greatly emboweled as their victims of choice of topic.

Severus shook his head as he looked up to them and sighed," Would you three getting your minds out of the gutter."

Rosier chuckled as he gave a friendly slap on Severus's shoulder. "Ah come on mate. We're just having a little fun. We all can't stick our noses in potion's books and enjoy it."

They all laughed as Severus rolled his eyes.

Avery smirked," Aw come on Snape now that you got rid of the little red headed mudblood you have a whole school to choose from."

Mulciber nodded," Yeah there are plenty of beauties here, but you have to be careful for the wrong sort. Like the mudbloods and blood traitors; pure bloods is the only way to go. So I suggest you look in your own house." Mulciber wore a thoughtful expression as he cupped his chin in-between his thumb and index finger. "But I guess there are a few good ones in Ravenclaw and even fewer in Hufflepuff."

Avery gave his best mate a disgusted and surprised look as he turned to speak to him," Hufflepuff?"

"What can I say the Hufflepuff girls are rather easy." Mulciber said as he smirked cheekily at the howling Avery and Rosier. "They're quite alright for a quick **bang [1]**."

Severus Snape just sighed at the conversation going on around him. "Mulciber you cheeky **bum [2]**," Severus said in his monotonous voice coming out quite sarcastically only making them all (except him) erupt into laughter.

Evan spoke," Severus the point of what we are trying to say is that you," Evan said poking Severus's chest. "Need to chat up some ladies."

Avery nodded with a sly smile on his face," Yeah and any girl is fine as long as she's not some filthy little mudblood like you had before."

Mulciber and Rosier nodded as Avery continued.

"You need a **dishy [3]** little vixen of your own. She needs to be a little fragile petite lady; you wouldn't want her to be any taller than you are. Her lips need to be big and plump, hair long silky and soft to the touch, skin pale like the moon with a great completion, and her eyes big and innocent even if she's not."

"And you need them greatly emboweled in both regions," Mulciber threw in.

"A lady in the street and a freak in the sheets is what I always say," Avery concluded.

"You need a girl like …." Rosier spoke and stopped when Sinclair walked passed with her group of friends: Michael Higgs, David Pucey, Sterling Davis, Angeline Braxton, and Colleen Davis.

"Like VICTORIA SINCLAIR." Avery said putting empathize on her name as she walked by making her turn and look at them.

Rosier, Mulciber, and Avery all gave her sly grins to which she sneered at before she caught eyes with Snape. She gave him a smile and nod," See you in class Snape."

And again she didn't allow them to answer as she walked to class with her hoard of friends.

Severus sighed and shook his head now that has opened a whole new door for them to tease him about something new. '3…2…1'

"WHAT!" All three head snapped towards Snape.

"Severus, you dog, is there something you're not telling us," Avery stated cockily waggling his eyebrow at Snape. "Sinclair is a **fit bird [4]**."

"Oh shut up you buffoon and lets head to class." He stated gathering his books and walked with the rest fallowing him his robes billowing behind him as he exited the great hall.

Victoria sat down taking notes as Professor McGonagall drowned lecturing on about Vanishing Spells. And after she was finished she set them on vanishing a snail. Victoria looked horrified at the small insect in front of her; everyone who knew her well enough knew she had a slight fear of any type of insects. She took out her 11' ½ Blackthorn core of Unicorn Hair and slightly flexible wand poking the small snail.

Sterling Davis, who sat next to her, began to chuckle as he looked at Victoria's face of fear. "Oh Victoria calm down it's not going to jump up and eat you." David & Michael (who sat in the table behind them) erupted in barking laughter as Angeline and Colleen (who sat in front of them) giggled but had the mind that they were still in class tried to cover it by ducking their head down as if finishing their notes.

McGonagall heard all the laughter and threw a glare over at Victoria. "Is something wrong Miss Sinclair?"

Victoria shoot her head," No, I'm sorry Professor McGonagall." McGonagall giving her a stern look before turning to help a couple of Gryffindors and with her back turned earning a sneer form Victoria.

She then glared at her friends around her turning to glare heatedly at Sterling. ''You're such an **arse [5]**." And with that she turned back at the staring competition with the snail only making Sterling to overcome another laughing fit.

With a swift wave of her wand over the snail on her fifth attempt and a quick **Evanesco [6]** she made her snail fully disappear.

By the end of the class the only people who succeeded to vanish their entire snail were Severus Snape, Sterling Davis, David Pucey, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Victoria Sinclair. While on the other hand Peter Pettigrew, Colleen Davis, Michael Higgs, James Potter, and Sirius Black where only able to vanish either the snail's eyes (or just one) or the shell.

"Victoria we're heading towards the Lake for a bit of horse play," Said Sterling smiling as he threw his arm over his sister Colleen.

Victoria shook her head," Sorry no can do. I've got to go study."

Angeline narrowed her eyes in exasperation," Why would you need to study so early in the year? O.W.L.S aren't even close to happening."

"Months fly by rather fast when you're having fun." Victoria said as she turned on her heel and walked the opposite way from them. She called over her shoulder," I'm heading over to the library, I'll see you lot during dinner."

As Victoria walked into the library she threw a light smile to Mr. Pince who was the librarian here. As she walked in she noticed quite of plenty Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs doing the same as her. The only near to empty space was the farthest table in the back that held only one person. And she smiled to herself when she noticed the lubricious black hair.

"Excuse me, Snape, do you mind if I sit here with you?" Victoria asked to be polite.

Snape looked up slowly from his book to look at Victoria Sinclair," If you must."

With that Victoria sat down across from Severus and pulled out her parchment of notes from today in transfiguration to add more from her text book. She enjoyed the silence surrounding her it was nice to have once in a while.

It soon became rather loud in the library; Victoria would look up and look at the table that was the cause of the noise. It came from a couple of Ravenclaws: Gilderoy Lockhart, Fillius Flitwick, and Lang-Chu Chang. They all began to laugh as they began to make their quills, books, and notebooks spot legs and run along their table.

Victoria just stared with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd think since they're in Ravenclaw they would be more profound in showing off their intelligence instead of acting like complete imbeciles. And as for Lockhart I will never understand how he got into Ravenclaw. It's quite blatant to anyone that he's got nothing working for him in that head of his. He's rather dull and is rather engaged with a relationship with himself." Severus stated from across her.

Victoria couldn't help herself and let out a small laugh as she looked over to Snape who smirked towards her amusement playing in his eyes.

"I suppose he is rather daft, maybe the sorting hat made quite the **fluke [7]**."

"Better he is in Ravenclaw then to be placed in Slytherin, and then we would be the ones suffering with him. Don't you see how he acts during Care of Magical Creatures; I can hardly stand him then."

Victoria nodded laughing again as she looked at Gilderoy as she saw him flirting with Stephanie a poor fourth year Hufflepuff. "He's absolutely **gagging [8]**."

Severus nodded amusement playing at his face. Victoria turned and laughed into her book, as they both fell into a slightly awkward silence until Severus turned his head over to his left. "Sinclair don't look know but Lockhart is on the prowl sauntering over towards you."

Victoria threw her book up to cover her face allowing a small eep to escape her mouth.

"Oh my sweet Victoria, how have you been?" Lockhart stated as he choose to sit next to her taking the book out of her hand. He looked over to Snape and just earned himself a sneer.

Victoria rolled her eyes," Oh just **honkey-dory [9]** now that you've come along." She stated rather sarcastically causing Severus to smirk at the two in hilarity.

Lockhart clearly ignoring her tone: "How about you, my **luvvly-jubbly [10]**, and I go off somewhere to **nick [11]** a quick hit at the **knob [12]**?" Lockhart stated as he grabbed onto Victoria's chin in-between his index and thumb finger. Making her turn her head up to look him in the eyes their faces were rather close to each other.

Victoria's face slowly but surely turned into a scowl. "I'd rather pass." She said whipping her head away from his grasp. "You're completely **off your trolley [13]** if you'd even believe I'd ever agree to your offer. Your hardly **posh [14]** but you are quit the nitwit and even a bigger **mug [15]** prat to even believe I would go **on the job [16]** with you. So how about you get **on you bike [17]**."

Lockhart locked absolutely shocked he slowly got up and walked back to his table with wide eyes.

Victoria sighed placing her book into her book bag. "The nerve of him."

Severus only chuckled causing for Victoria to snap her head up and look at him. Severus just looked at Lockhart and turned to look at her," He surely doesn't believe his that good looking."

Victoria laughed shaking her head," He isn't bad looking it's just I wouldn't be able to date a man who uses more product in his hair than I do."

This only caused another chuckle to erupt from Severus's chest. "Well then let's head off to dinner before we miss it."

Victoria nodded as she looked around the deserted library that was once filled to the brim with Hogwarts students. They both packed their things and walked out together.

"You're quite the lady Sinclair," Severus stated sarcastically teasing. She seemed to have a sharp tongue and quite the vocabulary he never imagined she would use, especially coming from a pure-blood. But then again he thinks about the behavior of Avery and Mulciber.

Victoria rolled her eyes," Sinclair. Severus you can call me Victoria no need to be so formal with a friend."

Severus nodded as they made their way into the great hall.

Victoria smiled at him genuinely her smile reached her ear to ear. Making her eyes sparkle as she looked up at him. Severus stopped in his in taking of breath as he stared down at her. "It was quite fun today, Severus I hope we can do it again sometime. Sometime I just need to get away from the insanity you know as my friends."

Severus nodded," Yes of course."

"Victoria," Someone called her name.

She turned to see her friends calling her. David being the one who called her name as he waved her over.

"Gotta go Severus. See you around."

"Yeah."

With that Victoria walked over to her friends smiling telling her of today's adventure in the library.

Snape rolled his eyes as his 'friends' gave him big goofy grins and thumbs up. He just ignored him as he ate. He couldn't help but allow his sight move onto the Gryffindor table to a certain red head.

**Bang [1]-a rather unattractive way of describing sex**

**Bum [2]-the body part you sit on or also a way of calling somebody a tramp**

**Dishy [3]-meaning attractive or good looking **

**Fit Bird [4]-attractive or yummy girl**

**Arse [5]-ass**

**Evanesco [6]-vanishing spell**

**Fluke [7]-if something happened by chance **

**Gagging [8]-desperate**

**Honkey-dory [9]-excellent**

**Luvvly-jubbly [10]-another way of saying lovely**

**Nick [11]-is to steal**

**Knob [12]-another word for your ****_willy _**

**Off your trolley [13]-crazy or mad**

**Posh [14]-roughly translates of high class**

**Mug [15]-gullible **

**On the job [16]-it could be going to hard work or to have sex**

**One your bike [17]-a polite way of telling someone to f*ck off**

**So here it is thank you all for reading and please send me PM(s) with anything. Please fallow/review. And one more thing please please can anybody came up with a nickname for Sophia who's animagus is a fox, I just don't think Red is cutting it. And anyone with the greatest nickname I would do one favor. That could include starting a story with his/her interest, place their own character in any story I have written, etc. **

**Help please animagus is a fox, and I can't continue to write/post if I don't have it. **


End file.
